pokemonbbfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiawe
Kiawe was a contestant on Celebrity Pokémon Big Brother Season 4: Alola Archive and later on Pokémon Big Brother Season 5: All-Stars, as well as Pokémon Big Brother Season 6: Mega-Stars. Alola Archive Despite his reputation outside of the house as a bit impatient and a don't-care attitude, Kiawe did manage to open himself up at the most unlikely of times. He liked to talk about his family and he liked to eat and work out. Kiawe was nominated Week 3 with 5 nominations but was spared. He had continued putting up his wall of a robot, and he won an HOH in America Week, evicting Olivia. Kiawe made it all the way until Final 4, where it was a No Nominations week. Despite a close vote between him and Sophocles, he was ultimately evicted with the most votes to evict. He placed 19th. All-Stars Continuing his tough-as-nails nature, Kiawe had built an alliance with Cynthia, Brock, and Dawn as an extra number. Kiawe had never really been turned to in the case of an emergency, which he heavily adored. He did win an immunity competition Week 2. Starting off as a nominee, he had been saved by Yoshi but had told his alliance he wanted to save Hapu. This did not work out. Kiawe had been nominated again by May the week after, but Dawn's Coup d'Etat power that was gifted to her by the public had saved him. During Week 8, with the house against Byron and Victor, Kiawe had knocked Byron down a peg by evicting Victor. When Brock and Cynthia had been nominated round 2 of the Week 9 Double Eviction, he honored his Final 2 deal with Brock and evicted Cynthia, but he was in the minority. Brock did bounce back and the two continued their deal. Nominated against Dawn, he was saved with one vote against from Mason. Sending Courtney out the week after, Brock, Kiawe, and Cynthia were the three finalists. After Brock chose to honor his deal with him by evicting Cynthia, Kiawe and Brock faced the Jury of 9. As each of the 8 members, and the Fans due to Dawn Walking, went over their game, Kiawe was questioned for whether he was just there to be there. With his shortcomings in the game and a little bit of anxiety in his explanation, Kiawe was crowned the Runner-Up with 4 votes to win. Mega-Stars Knowing he was a huge target, Kiawe had to do what he could to stay safe. Reconnecting with Hapu but losing her Week 1 by the public's hand, Kiawe was set up for failure. Alone in the house, he was an easy target for Mario who had known that he was a danger and wanted to take a gamble. Mario's gamble had worked successfully, and Kiawe's career in Big Brother was finished. He was evicted 10-6 after some campaigning, and he placed 19th, lasting only 21 days in the house. Category:Males Category:Celebrity Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing In Multiple Seasons Category:Alola Archive Contestants Category:4th Place Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Runners-Up Category:Mega-Stars Contestants Category:Prejurors Category:19th Place